


Behind Closed Doors;

by betterrxality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, i blame my rp blog, im a sucker for Harry and Luke, im sorry, lurry for the win, the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrxality/pseuds/betterrxality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Luke are dating but no one knows. What happens when Ashton comes back to the tour bus looking for Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors;

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came from me and my friend, Kendall, discussing how there isn't enough Harry x Luke fic..  
> But seriously, if you're gonna comment with hate. You may as well not read.

Fleeting glances, small smiles- that's all the two could manage. Anything more would be a give away, especially with the others always around. A silent tour bus, that's all the blond yearned for. And for the first time in months, that's what he had.

_Come over here, the other boys fucked off - Luke x_

The curly haired male almost leapt from his bunk, pulling on a beanie and sliding from the tour bus. The other band were only next to them, so it was easy for him to slip on. "Luke?" the older male called, kicking his shoes off and padding through the wide tour bus. He chuckled lightly when he saw the others arm dangling from a bunk, amazed by how quickly the other seemed to fall asleep. 

The curly headed boy climbed on beside him, pushing him over slightly and cuddling into him. A soft whine left the lips of the younger boy, his position shifting so he could let his head rest on Harry's chest. "Hey there," he rasped, looking at the brunet with sapphire hues. 

A soft laugh left Harry's lips as how cute Luke looked half asleep with his hair dishevelled "Hey there, beautiful." Luke couldn't stop the blush that covered his pale cheeks, all this time and he still wasn't used to being called that by the older boy. He hummed contentedly as he tried to bury further into the other boy's chest. 

Harry laughed, his arms tightening around the boy's waist. "Baby, you can't get any closer to me if you tried." Luke tilted his head, his eyes flickering over the others face. "I could," he smirked, raising his eyebrow suggestively. The older boy laughed and swatted the blond's shoulder, pressing a light kiss to the crook of his neck."Behave Lucas," he chuckled, brushing his nose against Luke's cheek. The blond pouted, his pink lips practically inviting Harry to make out with him. 

"Why do you have a top bunk?" the brunet grumbled, as he swung his leg over Luke's hips; leaning down and pressing his lips to the others. All Luke could do was smile against Harry's lips, his arms slowly wrapping around his neck. Harry's lips tasted of coconut and the pizza they'd all eaten for lunch earlier. A soft moan left Luke's lips as Harry grinded against him slightly, "Shit," he groaned as he slowly pulled his lips away. His hips rutting against Harry's. The curly haired male groaned softly, the friction between the blanket and Luke's boxer clad crotch almost too much. 

The sound of the tour bus door opening caused Harry to fall sideways off Luke, his head hitting the low ceiling- making him swear under his breath. No one knew about him and Luke, it had stayed a secret. They weren't ashamed, they just thought it was easier that way. Luke pouted as the male's body left his, "Hey Lukey." An all too familiar voice called, a soft sigh left Luke's lips. "Hey Ash, what is it?" He tried not to make a nose as Harry hid under the blanket, his large hands ghosting over Luke's thighs. 

Luke swallowed, regretting going to bed in only his boxers. "Have you seen Harry? We wanted him to come out with us." A slightly yelp left the younger boy's lips as Harry softly bit down on the inside of his thigh, his warm tongue running over it. Luke shook his head quickly, "I-I've been in here since you all left." Ash raised his eyebrow as he looked up at the younger male, "Are you okay Luke?" 

The blond tried not to make a noise as Harry sucked on his milky thigh, he nodded. "I'm okay Ash," he mumbled, biting down on his lip ring trying to ignore the feeling of Harry trailing his fingers higher up his thigh. The golden haired male nodded, although he wasn't entirely convinced. "If you need anything, just call me." He mumbled, before clambering off the tour bus and shutting the door behind him. 

Luke pushed the blanket off, looking down at Harry; a smug smirk was on his lips as he ran his fingers to the top of his boxers. "What the hell was that?" Luke asked, but his anger was short lived when he mouthed Luke through the thin black material of his boxers. Harry stopped, receiving a whine from Luke's parted lips. He chuckled and leant down to press his lips softly to the other's. "Patience, love." 

Harry smirked as Luke whined softly, the older male pushed Luke's hips down and leant down to kiss across Luke's collarbone. The blond male let his eyes flutter closed, they'd done this before but never on the tour bus. There was a certain thrill to it, the thought of getting caught by their band mates. Luke had never admitted he was gay to the other boys, but they all had their suspicions. A yelp left the blond's lips as Harry bit down on his collarbone, not hard enough to break the skin- but hard enough to regain Luke's attention. 

The older male ran his hands down Luke's sides, his lesser lip in-between his pearly whites. The brunet tucked his fingers in the sides of Luke's boxer shorts and smirked, "Do you want me to, baby?" he asked, kissing along Luke's toned torso. A soft mewl left Luke's lips as the male sucked a mark on the boy's hip, his tongue running over it to soothe the darkening skin. Luke grabbed Harry's shoulders, tugging him up and crashing their lips together. The brunet pushed their hips together, their erections rubbing together causing the male to moan into the kiss. 

"I found Harry!" An annoyingly familiar voice shouted, causing them to jerk apart and Harry to whack his head off the top of the bus- again. Luke quickly pulled the blanket back over himself and turned his head to be greeted by a mop of curly hair. "What, Ashton?" Luke sighed, shifting in the bunk slightly. 

The male raised an eyebrow, looking at the two male's sat on the bunk together- their lips swollen and red; Luke covered in love bites. "Are you guys' like...together?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly. The two males stared at each other, not quite sure what to say to the male stood before them. Luke swung his legs over the edge of the bunk, looking at Ashton. "Yeah...Yeah we are." Harry told the other, sliding his fingers between the others. 

The blond looked across at Harry and smiled, his eyes travelling the length of Harry's body before turning back to Ashton. "You never said anything," the male pouted, with Ashton being the oldest in the band- Luke usually told him anything. But this one thing...had been one thing that he hadn't blabbed about. 

The blond pouted as he looked at his best friend, "Don't pout." He mumbled, squeezing Harry's hand and put his hand out towards the male. Ashton slowly walked over, dragging his feet slightly; the male wrapped his arms loosely around Ashton's shoulders, he leant his cheek on the top the others head. "I didn't say anything...because I didn't want to make things awkward between everyone." He mumbled softly- feeling slightly guilty for hiding it from Ash. 

It had been a few days since Ashton had found out- he hadn't said anything but he always had a cheeky smile on his lips whenever Harry and Luke were around each other. Which lead them to now. The two bands were sprawled out in the middle of the 5sos tour bus; pillows and blankets on the floor as everyone squashed together. 

The blond boy sat alone as Michael and Niall sat either side of his boyfriend- he knew it was because they hadn't said anything that Michael was pawing all over him, but Luke couldn't help the jealousy bubbling up inside him. A slight sigh left his lips, looking up at the brunet on the other side of the room. He slowly got up from his spot on the floor, the blanket he was sat on slowly wrapping around himself before he slipped to the back of the tour bus. 

The curly haired male looked up, running a hand through his hair; watching the blond slip to the back of the tour bus. The male excused himself from between Michael and Niall. He yawned softly, rubbing the back of his neck as he padded to where his boyfriend was. "Baby?" he asked softly, only seeing a lump in a blanket on the sofa. 

The blond boy pretended to be sleeping, not wanting to explain himself to Harry. He felt stupid, getting jealous over Michael but he'd always had a suspicion that Harry and Michael had a thing once. The brunet pouted when he didn't get a response, opting to climb onto the sofa behind his boyfriend. Harry pressed light kisses to the back of Luke's neck, "I love you, you know." He whispered, assuming his boyfriend was sleeping. They'd never said it too each other, they were both too scared of the other not saying it back. The blond smiled to himself.

"I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay. So I didn't know how to end it. But yes, feel free to comment or leave kudos.


End file.
